A Chance at Love
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Princess Emma is being forced to marry Prince Neal. Unable to go through with it, she runs out of her wedding and escapes in a rowboat. Her father hires the pirate, Captain Killian Jones, to bring her back. But the feisty princess and snarky pirate don't exactly hit it off right away.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but it got too long so I broke it up into two parts. Part two will be posted in a couple of days. I hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

… **A Chance at Love: Part 1/2...**

Princess Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her wedding dress was beautiful. It had a full skirt with beading all over it and the bodice. A sweetheart neckline left just enough to the imagination. A diamond encrusted crown sat atop her hair, which was piled into a mass of curls. She looked every bit the princess she was. But she found herself frowning at her reflection.

Her mother appeared by her side. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"I can't do this," she said softly.

Queen Mary Margaret sighed. "Emma, not this again. Please, it's your wedding day."

She turned to face her mother. "I don't want to marry Prince Neal. We've only met once and for only a few minutes. I don't love him."

"You will come to love him. This is what's best for our kingdom and our people. We can join two kingdoms together today. I know it's a sacrifice, but as royalty we must put the needs of our people ahead of our own."

Emma felt tears fill her eyes, as her father, King David, walked into the dressing room and smiled at his daughter.

"You look lovely, honey."

"Dad, I can't marry him," she said.

David glanced at his wife. "This again?"

Mary Margaret shrugged, as David approached Emma and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you wished to marry for love, but that is not possible when you're royalty. You've been betrothed to Prince Neal since before you were born. He is a good man. You will learn to love him."

"You and mom married for love," she countered.

"It was different for us," her father said, smiling at his wife. "Fate played a part in our union. As you know, I was out in the village market one day when I saw your mother. It was love at first sight."

The queen nodded. "I didn't know who your father was and he didn't realize who I was. We gave false names to each other. He pretended to be a simple blacksmith and I pretended to be a peasant. When you're royalty, it's difficult to know when someone is interested in you for you."

"We began a romance, but we were already betrothed to two people we had never even met. We planned to run away together, but we each knew we couldn't hurt our families or our kingdom in that way. We finally revealed our true identities to each other."

Mary Margaret smiled as she placed her hand in her husband's. "And when we did, we realized we were already betrothed to each other and didn't even know it."

Emma nodded at the story she'd heard a thousand times. "But it doesn't change the fact that you still married for love."

"Our point is that we were meant to be, so we would have fallen in love no matter what. The same can happen for you and Prince Neal," her mother said.

"You two were lucky. Not everyone is."

Suddenly, they heard music begin to play.

"It's time," King David said.

Emma took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She then slipped her arm into her father's and he led the way out.

They walked to the grand ballroom and the doors opened before them. Emma looked at all of the guests, most royalty. She felt her stomach begin to do flips as she walked down the aisle toward Neal. She couldn't even stand to look at him. This would only be the second time they had laid eyes on each other, but Emma knew right from the start that he was not the one for her.

They finally made it to the end of the aisle. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. He then placed her hand in Neal's and took his seat.

Emma looked at Neal for the first time since she'd entered the room. She searched his eyes for something, anything, that told her love could grow between them one day. But she found nothing. She knew she would never grow to love him. She knew it deep in her heart and soul.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't do this."

She pulled her hand free of Neal's. Emma yanked off her veil and crown and tossed them into the aisle. Then she ran toward a side exit.

"Emma!" her parents called after her.

Emma kept running right out of the castle, past guards who were too stunned to react. She lifted the skirt of her gown and ran all the way to the harbor. Once there, she found a rowboat and jumped in. She began to row out into the water.

…

Captain Killian Jones sauntered into the grand ballroom. The guests were now gone, but it was still decorated with thousands of flowers.

"It's about time," the king said. "I summoned you hours ago."

Killian ignored him and gestured around the room as he came to stand before King David, the lone occupant of the room.

"Seems there was a rather extravagant event here. My invitation must have been misplaced."

The king's jaw tightened. "You know exactly what was to occur today. My daughter was to wed Prince Neal."

"I'm sensing things did not go off without a hitch.

"Emma ran out of her wedding. She took a rowboat out into the ocean."

Killian grinned. "Rather dramatic, isn't she?"

King David ignored him. "I need you to bring her back. Your tardiness has given her quite the head start as it is. I would send my own men, but they've known her all of her life and she is quite persuasive. I fear she would convince them to let her go."

"But I wouldn't?"

The king shook his head. "You've never met her and you're a pirate. You care about one thing and one thing only: yourself."

He shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't argue with that."

"Bring my daughter back to me and I will reward you handsomely."

"How handsomely?"

King David held a 3 carat purple diamond out to him. It was the rarest of jewels and something sought by every pirate. Killian had been chasing it for years. His eyes lit up and his hand reached out to touch it.

"It's magnificent," he whispered in awe.

King David pulled it out of his reach. "Bring Emma back within 24 hours and it is yours."

Killian nodded. "I can do better than that. Your daughter will be returned to you before daybreak."

"See that she is," he said.

With that, Killian turned on his heel and exited the ballroom.

…

Emma rowed until every muscle in her arms ached. She kept looking behind her, certain that her father's ship would soon follow. But it didn't. She rested for a few moments and then continued to row. Suddenly, she felt her boat hit something and come to an abrupt stop. She groaned as she looked down into the water. She had hit a reef and the boat was damaged. Water had already begun to slowly seep in.

Suddenly, a ship seemed to appear out of nowhere. Emma flooded with relief at the sight of the ship. Even more so because it wasn't her father's.

She waved her arms and the ship pulled up beside her. A man came to stand on the deck and looked down at her.

"Ah, princess, it looks as if you have run into a bit of trouble."

Emma's mouth turned downwards as she realized who he was. She had never met him, but she recognized his ship and knew that he did her father's dirty work from time to time.

"Allow me to be of assistance," he said.

"I don't need or want your help."

"Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself."

"I know who you are. You're the pirate who does my father's dirty work."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I see my reputation precedes me. Captain Killian Jones, at your service."

"My service? You're only here because my father hired you. You don't really want to help me."

Killian shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't argue with that. But your boat is rapidly filling with water. I don't see that you have much of a choice. Climb aboard."

"I always have a choice. I can repair the boat somehow."

He laughed. "What do you plan on doing exactly? Stuffing your ample gown into the hole?"

Emma didn't reply. Killian sighed and lowered himself down into one of the emergency rowboats. He rowed over to Emma and held out his hand.

"Come on, princess, let's get on with it."

Emma was taken aback by his sparkling blue eyes and impossibly gorgeous face.

"I said no," she finally managed.

He chuckled. "Oh, you're a stubborn lass for sure. You'd rather drown out here than accept my help."

"I'd rather drown out here than be forced into a loveless marriage," she countered.

Killian shook his head and laughed.

"What?" she shot at him.

"I was right, you're quite dramatic."

Emma's eyes flared at him. "I'm not being dramatic. This is my life we're talking about."

"So you'd choose death over marriage to a prince? Bloody hell. The problems of royalty."

Emma stared daggers at him. "You're a pirate. I'm willing to bet you don't let anyone make choices for you."

"Of course not."

"Well, I want that same freedom. How can you fault me for that?"

Killian sighed heavily. "Listen, princess, I don't care what you want. I've been hired to do a job and I plan on doing it. And I will be paid rather handsomely for its completion."

"And that's all you care about? Your own selfish needs?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

Killian's mouth hung open for a second, as he found himself staring into her beautiful eyes.

"I am a pirate, after all. I do believe it's in the job description." He paused and said, "Get in the boat, love."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest as the water in the boat reached her ankles. "No."

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The choice is yours. You wanted choices."

"I am not going anywhere with you," she replied firmly.

"Hard it is then," he said, as he stood up and leaned into her boat.

She screamed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

Killian groaned. "Bloody hell. I've carried rum barrels lighter than you. Piece of advice, princess. When you do finally get married, take it easy on the wedding cake."

Emma's eyes widened. "Excuse me? How dare you! It's the dress. It's very heavy!"

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Let go of me this instant!"

Emma pounded her fists on his back, as he managed to hold her in place with one hand and row with the other. Emma struggled, but managed to maneuver herself so she could bite the shoulder of the arm he was rowing with.

Killian yelped and dropped the oar into the water. "Bloody hell!"

He released his hold on her and rubbed at his shoulder. Emma slid down and onto the bench across from him.

"Why the devil did you do that?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

Emma's jaw tightened. She brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. Killian's eyes widened and he moved his hand from his shoulder to his stinging cheek.

"Damnit!" he muttered.

"Return me to my boat at once," she said.

A smile slid across his lips as he nodded at the water.

"You mean that boat?"

Emma's eyes widened as she watched the boat slip beneath the water.

"Seems to me, princess, that you're fresh out of choices."

Emma set her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest, but sighed in defeat. Killian picked up the remaining oar and they made their way to his ship.

…

Killian looked at Emma as she stared out at the water, a defiant expression on her face.

"I accept your apology," he said.

Emma's head whipped in his direction. "Excuse me?"

He cocked his head to side. "Well, it seemed as if you wished to apologize for biting and striking me, but your stubbornness was preventing you from doing so."

Emma scoffed. "Apologize? To the man who kidnapped me? For defending myself against him? I don't think so."

"I didn't kidnap you, princess."

"You forced me against my will onto your ship. What would you call it?"

"I would call it doing my job. A job your father hired me to do."

"It's still kidnapping anyway you justify it."

Killian sighed and then gestured at the water. "If anything, you should be thanking me."

Emma's eyes grew so wide, she thought they might fall out of her head. "Thank you? You must be delusional."

"I saved you from a sinking vessel. You would be some shark's dinner right now if it weren't for me."

Emma dropped her eyes and replied weakly, "I told you. I would have figured out a way to save myself."

Killian chuckled. "Aye, sure you would. That was quite obvious." He paused and shook his head. "You're a princess. You're used to having everyone do everything for you. You haven't the first clue how to fend for yourself."

Emma's head snapped up and she met his eyes. "Is that so? Because I seem to remember biting and striking a pirate who was attempting to kidnap me."

Killian laughed and threw up his hands. "Fine, I'll give you that, love."

Emma turned away from him, a satisfied smile slipping across her lips.

…

Killian found Emma below deck.

"It looks as if a storm is brewing up ahead. We've changed course to try to avoid it," he said, sitting on a barrel across from her.

She shrugged. "I'm for anything that delays my return."

Killian eyed her for a long moment. "So why don't you wish to marry Prince Neal? I've never met him, but I've seen him before. He isn't devilishly handsome like meself, but you could do worse."

Emma met his gaze. "It has nothing to do with his looks. I don't know him. We've met once. I don't want to marry someone I don't love."

Killian gestured at her. "I was under the impression that's how these things work when you're royalty."

"It is. That doesn't mean I have to accept it. My whole life I've had choices made for me. I want to make my own choices. Surely you can understand that."

He nodded. "Aye, that I do. More than you know."

Emma eyed him for a long moment. "What does that mean?"

"I know what it's like to want your freedom."

"You're a pirate. You answer to no one. I think that's about a free as you can get."

Killian dropped his eyes to the ground. "It wasn't always that way."

Emma watched as his boot kicked at a pebble on the wood.

"How was it?" she asked.

Killian slowly met her eyes and his voice emerged softly. "When I was a lad, my mother died and my father abandoned my brother and I. But not before selling us into slavery."

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. "That's awful. I am so sorry."

"It was long ago."

"How did you go from being a child slave to a pirate?"

Killian sucked in a deep breath. "My brother was able to secure our freedom and we joined the royal navy."

"You served in my father's navy?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded. "Aye, that is how I first met him."

"What happened to your brother?"

Killian lowered his eyes. "Our ship was attacked by pirates during a mission to retrieve jewels that had been stolen from the kingdom. My brother was the captain. He died defending his ship and crew."

Emma shook her head. "I don't understand. If pirates killed your brother, then why did you become one?"

He lifted his head. "There was no justice to be had for my brother. I had spent my childhood taking orders. I realized I was doing the same thing in the royal navy. I wanted my freedom and, as you said, a pirate answers to no one."

Emma nodded. "So then you understand how I feel?"

"To a degree. But you have power and riches, love. We come from two different worlds. We are not the same. Yet we desire the same thing."

"It seems to me my father is still controlling you. He has you do his dirty work. The work he deems too unseemly for his own men."

Killian shook his head sharply and stood up abruptly. "Your father does not own me. I choose when to accept a job from him and I am paid handsomely for my efforts."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Smee, Killian's first mate, scrambled down the ladder and interrupted them.

"Captain, we've got trouble. Shifting course didn't do enough to avoid the storm. We're about to go right through it."

"I'll be right up," Killian said.

Smee exited, as Killian looked at Emma. "Stay down here where it's safe."

"I can help," she said.

Killian chuckled. "No, princess, you can't."

Emma's jaw tightened as she watched him climb the ladder.

…

The crew prepared the ship for the storm, as Killian spun the wheel to try to avoid the brunt of it.

"You're pretty good at that," he heard come from behind him.

He spun around and came face to face with Emma. "Bloody hell, I told you to stay below deck!"

"I don't need you protecting me. I told you, I can fend for myself. Let me help."

"You're impossible," he muttered, but his lips curled into a tiny smile he hid from her.

Emma grinned. "I know."

"Your father would have my head if he knew I was endangering you."

"My father isn't here and I won't tell if you won't. Are you going to be like him and try to control me? Or am I finally going to be allowed to make my own choices?"

Killian nodded. "Very well, love. If you wish to put yourself in harm's way, then be my guest."

Emma smiled triumphantly. "What can I do?"

"Assist Smee," he said.

Emma bobbed her head and walked over to the first mate. Just as she did, the clouds opened up and rain poured down on them. Lightening lit up the dark sky and thunder cracked around them. The ocean's waves became violent, tossing the ship from side to side.

Killian fought to control the ship and keep it upright. "Hold on!" he screamed.

Emma grabbed onto the rope of a sail as the ship jerked back and forth. In the near distance, Killian spotted a small island.

"I'm going to try to make it to the island!" he yelled, as the rain pelted him, causing his hair to stick to his forehead.

Killian managed to get the ship to go in the direction of the island, but the waves grew more violent. The ship was being tossed as if it were a tugboat. As they neared the land, Killian and his crew tried to drop anchor, but it was of no use. The waves carried the ship forward and it crashed into the island. The ship came to an abrupt stop, but the damage was done. Water had already begun to seep into the new cracks in the ship.

"Abandon ship!" Killian ordered.

Emma felt her heart beating wildly, as she met Killian's eyes. He held his hand out to her.

"Come on, princess. Let's get to safety."

Emma hesitantly placed her hand in his and they quickly exited the ship.

…

Emma held her hands over the fire Killian had started, trying to get warm and dry off. Killian sat beside her on a large piece of driftwood, trying to do the same. Nearby, the crew had started their own fire and began preparations for a makeshift shelter.

Killian turned to Emma. "Are you okay, love?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just cold."

"The fire should warm us both soon," he said.

He considered putting his arm around her, but thought better of it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Killian looked over at her, amazed at how the light from the flames enhanced her beauty.

"Sorry for what, love?" he asked.

Emma gestured at the ship. "I'm sorry about your ship. This is all my fault."

"A ship can be replaced. People cannot. I am just relieved that everyone is safe and sound. And you didn't cause the storm, princess."

"You and your crew wouldn't have even been out here if I hadn't run away from my wedding. I should have handled it better. I was a coward."

Emma dropped her eyes. Killian slowly lifted his hand to her chin. He raised her head so her eyes met his.

"I don't see it that way at all, Emma. I think what you did was very brave."

"You do?" Emma asked softly.

"Aye. It takes a great deal of courage to defy your family and tradition."

Emma felt a smile pull at her lips. "Thank you."

They lapsed into silence for a few long moments, before Killian broke it.

"How can you be so certain?" he asked.

"Certain of what?"

"Certain that you wouldn't grow to love Prince Neal."

Emma's eyes scanned his face, getting lost in his blue eyes for a moment.

"I just know. I can feel it in my heart and soul. I want to fall in love, not be forced into a marriage in the hopes that love will one day blossom." She paused and then asked softly, "Have you ever been in love?"

Killian dropped his eyes. "Once...long ago."

"What happened?"

Killian licked at his lips slowly. "Her name was Milah. I met her one day when I was in port while serving in the royal navy. Things happened rather quickly between us. And then my brother died. Things changed after that. I changed. She couldn't accept who I became. I can't say I blame her."

Emma hesitantly reached out and placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry."

"As I said, it was long ago."

"What did it feel like?" she whispered.

Killian met her eyes. "What?"

"Falling in love," she breathed, her eyes focused intently on his.

She watched as Killian leaned in close to her, so close she could smell the rum on his breath and the salt of his skin. His eyes scanned her face appreciatively, as the shadows danced across her skin.

He spoke so softly she could barely hear him. "Your heart races. Your palms become sweaty. You feel like you can't breathe every time you're around them. They occupy your every thought."

Killian's eyes moved to her lips, as he leaned in even closer to her. Emma stared at his mouth, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. She felt herself leaning towards him too, their lips mere inches away. Emma's eyes slipped closed, as Killian's hand came up to stroke her cheek. Their lips were just about to meet when they heard Smee's voice behind them.

"Shelter's ready, Captain," he said.

Emma and Killian quickly parted and Emma stood up abruptly, her eyes moving to the ground.

Killian sighed heavily and turned to glare at Smee. "Thank you," he replied sharply.

Smee sensed his captain's displeasure and that he had just interrupted something. He turned and walked away.

"Emma," Killian said, as he stood and stepped toward her.

"Goodnight, Killian," she said, as she quickly walked past him.

He watched her go without another word.

…

End of Part 1

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you thought. ~Steph


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Thanks for the responses to the first part. Hope you enjoy the last part. ~Steph

… **A Chance at Love: Part 2/2…**

Emma had been lying awake beneath the makeshift shelter of leaves and branches for hours. She was staring at the back of Killian's head, replaying their near kiss over and over again in her head. She yearned to know what he felt like, tasted like. They hadn't even known each other a full day, but somehow he had stirred feelings within her that she had never experienced before.

"Killian? Are you awake?"

Much like her, he had been lying awake for hours, thinking of her. He had been with many women, but none, not even Milah, had awakened such strong feelings within him. And certainly not in such a short period of time.

He turned around to face her. "Aye."

"What happens now?" she asked. "Your ship is too damaged to use."

"We still have several emergency rowboats that are unscathed. We can use them to get home. It isn't far now."

Emma nodded. "And I will have to face the music. I will have to marry Prince Neal."

Killian's tongue lashed at his lips. "You don't have to, Emma. Speak to your parents. Make them understand."

"I've already tried countless times. If I return, I will have no choice."

Killian paused for a long moment. "There is another choice."

Emma's eyes narrowed at him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have to return you home. I can take you anywhere you want, princess."

Emma's eyes widened. "You would do that for me?"

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye."

"But that means you would be giving up the payment my father promised you. What was it exactly?"

"The purple diamond," he replied softly.

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. "The purple diamond? But it's so rare and valuable. It's sought after by many."

"I've been seeking it for years," he said.

Emma stared at him for a long moment. "You would give that up for me?"

Killian bobbed his head and whispered. "Aye, that I would."

"But why? You're a pirate and you would have earned it. You would have earned a treasure you've been seeking for so long."

Killian dropped his eyes and whispered, "Perhaps I finally realized some things are more important than treasure."

Emma lowered her eyes to the ground and swallowed roughly. "You'll never be able to return to our kingdom. My father will send his men to find us both. You won't be safe."

Killian raised his eyes and met hers. "It'd be worth it to procure your freedom."

Emma sucked in a breath and shook her head. "But you would never be truly free again, Killian. You would have to look over your shoulder constantly. And the same goes for me. My father would stop at nothing to find me. Is that true freedom? I would also lose my family. We may not always agree, but they are still my family and I love them."

"And what exactly did you think would happen when you ran out of your wedding and escaped via rowboat? What was your plan, princess?"

Emma shrugged. "I didn't exactly have one."

"That much is rather obvious." He paused and asked softly, "So now you choose to go back then?"

Emma slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Even if it means you'll be forced into a loveless marriage?"

Emma shrugged in resignation. "Maybe my mother was right. Sometimes royalty must makes sacrifices for the good of our people. Joining our two kingdoms will benefit them. Maybe I need to look at the needs of them, rather than my own."

Killian moved closer to her, his eyes boring holes into hers. "And what about what you desire, princess? Shouldn't that count for something?"

Emma found herself getting lost in the desire present in his eyes. She tore her eyes away from him and turned on her side.

"It's late. We should get some sleep before our journey back home tomorrow."

Killian stared at the back of her head long after she had fallen asleep.

…

Killian and Emma were in their own rowboat. The crew was in four other boats. They rowed in silence for a time, each stealing glances at the other they hoped went unnoticed.

At one point, the boat hit a wave and Emma was thrown forward. She landed on Killian's lap. She looked up at him, as he grinned down at her.

"Ah, princess, if you wanted to get close to me, all you had to do was ask."

Their eyes held for a long moment and Emma felt herself being pulled into his orbit again. She ached to kiss him. Ached to feel his arms around her. He slowly began to lower his lips to hers, but she scrambled away from him before he could make contact.

"Emma," he said with a sigh.

But she backed away, sitting down on her bench and holding a hand out in front of him. "No, please don't, Killian. This...whatever this was and whatever that was last night...it can't happen."

Killian leaned toward her. "Why not?"

Emma let out a breath. "You know why. I'm a princess and you're a pirate. My parents would never accept you."

Killian felt his jaw clench. "I thought you wished to make your own choices."

"I do."

"Then it should matter not what your parents think."

Emma shook her head. "None of this matters anyway. As much as I may want to make my own choices, it is not possible. As we discussed last night, when I return home I am going to have to do what is required of me and marry Prince Neal."

Killian slowly licked at his lips. "What if you told them you had met someone? Someone you could see a future with."

Emma dropped her eyes to the bottom of the boat. "I could never be with someone like you," she whispered.

Killian felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Of course, the pirate thing." He paused for a long moment and asked softy. "What if I said I could change?"

Emma's head snapped up. "You couldn't for Milah."

He shook his head. "No, I didn't want to change for Milah. There's a difference."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Why would you want to change for me? We barely know each other. We met little more than a day ago."

Killian dropped his oars into the boat and moved to sit beside her on the bench. Emma sucked in a breath as he nearly closed the distance between them, his hand going to her cheek.

"Just as you know you could never love Prince Neal, I know I could change for you. But more than that, you make me believe I can change for myself. No one's ever done that for me before. I know it's quite fast, but I've never felt like this before, Emma. You stirred something within me right from the start. And I believe you feel the same."

"Killian," she whispered weakly, as he leaned in towards her.

But this time she didn't pull away. His lips brushed against hers and then he pulled back and met her eyes. Emma stared at him for a long moment, before diving back in. Her lips parted as his tongue dipped into her mouth. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her body against his, as the boat swayed back and forth. Emma's fingers dug into the hair at the nape of his neck, as she angled her mouth to take his tongue more deeply inside.

They parted after a few moments, breathless, their foreheads resting against each other. Killian's thumb came up to stroke her jaw, as their gazes held.

"You asked me before what falling in love feels like," he whispered.

Emma nodded, her eyes never leaving his.

"It feels an awful lot like this," he finished softly.

Emma felt a smile pull at her lips as he kissed her again.

She pulled back after a few moments. "Do you really think we could work? We'll have a lot of obstacles. And barely a day ago we were bickering constantly. I even bit and slapped you."

Killian grinned as he shrugged his shoulders. "In my experience, that's how all the best love stories begin."

Emma laughed into his lips as he pulled her to him and kissed her once more.

...

It wasn't long before they arrived at the harbor. Killian extended his hand to Emma to help her out of the boat.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" he asked.

Emma's tongue darted out at her lips nervously. "I don't know. They're going to be furious as it is. Telling them I would like to pursue a relationship with the pirate sent to retrieve me, rather than marry the man I am betrothed to, will not be received well."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, this is something I need to do on my own."

She placed a kiss on his lips and then released his hand.

"I will wait for you in the courtyard, princess."

Emma nodded with a smile and then headed toward the castle.

…

"Emma!" her mother said, as she left her spot at the dining table and rushed toward her daughter. She enveloped her into a hug.

"Hi, Mom."

"We were so worried when we saw the storm and knew you were in that rowboat," her father said.

"I'm fine. I was on Killian Jones' ship when the storm hit," she said.

Her father nodded. "Ah, so he did find you and brought you back."

"Yes," she said.

"Where is he now?" her father asked. "I must give him the payment we agreed upon."

"He's in the courtyard," Emma replied.

"We'll speak later, young lady," he said, as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Dad, wait," Emma said.

Her father turned back around to face her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have run away like that. I should have handled things better."

King David nodded. "Yes, you should have. It was terribly embarrassing to us all."

Queen Mary Margaret patted her daughter's shoulder. "You made a mistake, sweetheart. But it's over now. We will plan another wedding as soon as possible."

Emma shook her head. "You don't understand. I'm not sorry I didn't marry Prince Neal. I'm just sorry for the way I handled it. I should have stayed and explained my choice."

Her father's eyes flared. "Emma, we have been through this. You have a responsibility to our kingdom and to our people."

Her mother nodded. "These are the sacrifices we must make."

Emma took her parents' hands in hers. "Can I ask you both a question?"

"Of course," her mother replied.

"Would you sacrifice the love you two share for anything?"

King David and Queen Mary Margaret exchanged a glance. Her mother finally shook her head. "No, I suppose not."

Emma smiled. "I just want that same chance. The same chance to experience a love like you two have. I want that same chance at happiness. You showed me what true love looks like. Can you blame me for wanting the same thing for myself? Maybe it's selfish, but I can't help how I feel."

"David," Queen Mary Margaret said, as she looked at her husband.

But King David tore his hand away from his daughter and shook his head sharply. "It is selfish."

"Dad, please."

"No, Emma. If you can't fulfill the duties of your crown, then you don't deserve to wear it."

"David, don't do this," her mother pleaded, as she placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, honey," he said to his wife. "But this is how it must be. If you don't marry Prince Neal, then you are no longer a part of this family."

Emma felt tears fill her eyes. "You don't mean that."

King David dropped his eyes to the ground. "I do."

And with that, he took his wife's hand and stalked out of the dining room.

…

Killian heard her cries as he rounded the corner of the castle. Emma was sitting on a stone bench in the garden. He hurried over and sat down beside her.

"Love, what's wrong?"

Emma wiped at the tears on her cheeks with her knuckles. "My father said if I don't marry Prince Neal, then I am no longer a part of this family."

Killian sucked in a breath, as he lifted his hand and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Emma. He was just upset."

Emma shook her head. "He meant it. I know he did."

"I'll speak to him. I'll make him understand that you deserve a chance at love," he said, as he began to stand.

Emma placed her hand on his arm and stopped his movement. "I've already tried. He wouldn't listen."

Killian let out a frustrated breath. "Did you tell him about us?" he asked softly.

"I didn't get the chance. It would have only made things worse anyway."

"Perhaps not. Perhaps if he knew you had a real chance at love it would change his mind. It would help him understand."

Emma shook her head. "I know my father. Nothing can change his mind."

"I hate seeing you like this, love," he said, lifting his hand to caress her cheek.

Emma stood and took his hand in hers. "Let's go. Let's leave here together right now."

Killian stood up and shook his head. "Emma, I can't take you away from your family."

"They're doing this, Killian, not me."

"You would never be truly happy without your family," he replied.

"What other choice do I have? If I marry Prince Neal, then we lose any chance we have of being together. I know we just met, but I believe we can have something really special, Killian."

"As do I, love," he said. "But not at the expense of your family."

Emma lifted her hand to his cheek. "All of my life I have done what is asked of me. And all of my life I have been unhappy. I won't do it anymore. I want a chance at happiness and I want it with you."

Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"Emma, are you sure?" he asked as they parted.

"Yes, I am. Wait here. I am going to gather my things and then we will leave," she said, as she kissed him once more.

Killian watched her leave. A moment later, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ah, it all makes perfect sense now," he heard from behind him.

Killian turned and faced the king. "Your Majesty."

"I saw you with my daughter just now. It seems you two have grown very close in an extremely short period of time."

Killian bobbed his head. "Aye, that we have. You have an amazing daughter."

"You don't need to tell me that. I've known her all her life. You've known her little more than a day."

"I know it hasn't been long, but…"

"You are why she refuses to marry Prince Neal."

Killian shook his head. "Have you forgotten why I was hired in the first place? Your daughter ran out of her wedding because she didn't want to marry a man she didn't love."

"And I suppose you think she loves you?" he asked.

Killian shrugged. "Our feelings for each other are real. We both deserve the chance to see where it leads."

"You deserve nothing but the purple diamond you were promised in exchange for returning my daughter."

King David pulled the diamond out and held it up to Killian. His eyes widened at the incredible gem. He had never seen anything like it.

"Go ahead. Take it. It's yours."

Killian shook his head and waved his hand in dismissal. "I no longer want it."

King David's brow furrowed. "Why not? You earned it."

"I never should have agreed to do your dirty work. Emma had every right to run out of that wedding and away from you."

King David's hand clenched around the gem as he lowered it. "And now what? You think you're going to be with my daughter? You're going to run away together?"

Killian shook his head. "It doesn't have to be this way. Let Emma make her own choices. Let her be with whomever she chooses."

"Let her be with you? A pirate?! You're either delusional or mad! My daughter deserves better than you."

Killian felt his jaw clench. "Are you really willing to lose your daughter because you can't allow her to be her own person?"

"Even if I agreed to allow Emma to choose her own suitor, I would never accept you."

Killian sighed heavily. "I thought as much. I do not wish to come between you and your daughter. But I will respect Emma's choices and her right to make them."

"You're a fool! You're willing to give up the purple diamond, something so valuable, for a woman you just met and will never deserve."

"Emma is far more valuable than anything you could ever give me. And you're right, I don't deserve her now. But for the first time in a long time I want to be a man worthy of a woman like your daughter."

King David shook his head. "I'm afraid you won't get that chance."

"What the devil are you talking about?" Killian asked.

He got his answer when two guards appeared behind him and grabbed his arms.

"Unhand me!"

"Bring him to the dungeon," the king ordered.

"Bloody hell!" Killian screamed. "Emma! Emma!"

"She can't hear you," her father said as he was dragged out of sight.

…

Emma appeared in the same spot she had left Killian less than an hour earlier, carrying two bags. She found her father waiting in his place.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I know what you were planning, Emma. You were planning on running away with that pirate. That is why you still refuse to marry Prince Neal."

Emma shook her head. "I never wanted to marry him. And since you refuse to budge and have basically disowned me, then I am going to choose a chance at happiness and love."

"With a pirate?!"

"He's more than that," she snapped. "He is the first person in my life to listen to what I want and encourage me to pursue it."

"He is and always will be a pirate. He is only concerned about what he wants. He is selfish."

"Oh really? Then why did he offer to defy you and not return me home? He knew in do so he would lose any chance at getting the purple diamond."

Her father laughed. "He had you fooled, sweetheart. He said and did all the right things, but in the end his greed won out."

"What are you talking about? Where is Killian?"

"He took the purple diamond."

Emma slowly nodded. "Well, he did earn it."

"In exchange for going away from here and never seeing you again."

Emma shook her head, as tears filled her eyes. "No, Killian wouldn't have done that."

"You don't know him any better than you know Prince Neal."

"That's not true."

"He was never going to change. He'll always be nothing but a pirate. You deserve better."

"I don't believe you," she replied weakly.

Her father stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You wanted a chance at love. Well, sweetheart, this is what love can lead to. A broken heart."

Emma felt the tears roll down her cheek as her father pulled her into his arms.

…

Killian screamed her name until his voice was raw. The guards had chained him up in the dungeon below the castle. They made sure there was no way to escape. Killian's heart broke at what Emma must be going through. He knew her father would have told her he had left her. He only hoped she wouldn't be driven to abide by his wishes now.

"Emma, please stay true to yourself," he whispered.

…

Two weeks later, Emma stood in front of the mirror, wearing the same dress that she had worn on her first wedding day. She had cried for three days straight over Killian. She had never felt such pain before. In such a short time, he had come to occupy such an important place in her heart.

On the fourth day, she began to wonder if her father was right. With love, comes the possibility of a broken heart. She never wanted to open herself up to such pain again. On the fifth day, she approached her parents and told them she would marry Prince Neal.

And now here she stood again. This time, she had asked to be alone as she got ready. When she heard the music begin to play, she took a deep breath and exited the room. She found her father standing at the doors to the ballroom.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said.

Emma plastered on a smile and nodded. "Thank you."

The doors swung open and she began her walk down the aisle to Prince Neal.

…

Killian had spent two weeks trapped in the dungeon. The only time he was uncuffed was to use the bathroom, bathe, and eat. Three days earlier, he had managed to hide a fork from a distracted guard after breakfast. He had spent the last three days using the fork to pick the lock on the cuffs. Finally, on the morning of the third day, he managed to unlock the cuff.

"Brilliant," he muttered, as he freed himself, rubbing at his sore wrists.

He'd also spent the last three days formulating his plan. He would wait until the guard came to bring him his breakfast. When the door opened, he would knock the guard out, strip him of his clothes, and then disguise himself with them.

Things went exactly as planned and soon he was walking the halls of the castle disguised as the guard. He pulled his hat down low on his face so as not to be recognized. It didn't take him long to realize that this wasn't just any ordinary day. The halls were brimming with flowers and decorations. As he approached the ballroom, he found it filled with guests. His heart dropped into his stomach as he realized he had walked in on Emma's wedding to Prince Neal.

Killian stood in the doorway, frozen. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to interrupt. He knew Emma wouldn't be marrying the prince if she didn't believe he had abandoned her. If she didn't believe that he had chosen greed over her.

He couldn't allow this to happen. He couldn't lose her. Killian took a step forward. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard Emma's voice.

"I can't do this," she said.

Her parents and the guests groaned. It was as if they were experiencing deja vu. Killian felt his lips spread into a smile.

But this time, Emma didn't run. She turned to face the guests.

"I'm sorry. I know this is what is expected of me, but I can't do it. I want to marry for love. I thought I had a chance at that, but I guess it wasn't meant to be. But that doesn't mean I should stop trying. It doesn't mean I don't deserve that chance." She looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad, I hope one day you can understand."

Emma began to walk down the aisle when she stopped in her tracks at the sight of the guard before her. His head was bent and his hat was pulled down low, but as he lifted his head she knew it was him.

"Killian?" she whispered.

Their eyes met and held. "Emma."

She slowly came to stand before him, as tears filled her eyes.

"Are you going to strike me again?" he asked with a crooked smile.

Emma tilted her head to the side. "That depends. Is what my father said true? Did you choose the purple diamond over me?"

Killian shook his head sharply. "No, love, I didn't."

Emma felt her chest deflate in relief.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

Emma's parents were suddenly by her side. Her father pointed at a guard. "Please have this man removed from the premises. He is trespassing."

Emma held up a hand. "No, let him speak."

Killian's tongue darted out to wet his lips, as he stepped forward and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Emma, but your father has had me chained up in the dungeon for two weeks. He told you that lie so that you would agree to marry Prince Neal."

Emma turned to her father, just as her mother also did.

"David, is this true?" the queen asked.

David slowly nodded. "Yes, it is. But I won't apologize for trying to protect my daughter."

"Protect me?!" Emma's eyes flared. "You've done nothing but hurt me. Can't you see that? And for what? For wanting a chance at what you and mom have? A chance at love?"

King David looked at the pain in his daughter's eyes and was suddenly filled with regret and shame. He had been so obsessed with following tradition and doing what was best for their kingdom, then he had forgotten about what was best for his daughter.

"I'm sorry, Emma," he whispered. "I lost sight of what was most important. I hope one day you can forgive me. I wish nothing but love and happiness for you."

Emma could see the remorse in her father's eyes. She slowly nodded. "Thank you, Dad."

Emma turned back to face Killian, a smile upon her lips. "So what are you doing today?"

Killian grinned, as he closed the distance between them. "Spending it with a beautiful princess."

"Good answer," Emma said, as he pressed his lips to hers.

…

~One Year Later~

Emma smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a lace wedding dress that was even more beautiful than the first.

But it didn't matter what she was wearing because today she was marrying for love. True love. In the past year, she and Killian had grown to know each other well. And love had blossomed between them like she didn't even think possible. Her parents had come to accept him and she had slowly repaired her relationship with them.

Killian had also made good on his promise to change for the better. He had rejoined the royal navy as captain, realizing the best way to honor his brother would be to follow in his footsteps and serve his kingdom.

"You look stunning, sweetheart," her mother said from behind her.

Emma turned to her. "This feels so different from the first time. It feels so right. I'm calm and happy."

Her mother nodded. "As it should. This time it's for love."

Her father entered the room and smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Emma."

"Thanks, Dad."

King David took her hands in his. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry for trying to stand in the way of you finding love. I've never seen you this happy before. It's quite obvious that love agrees with you and you found it with the right person."

Emma felt tears appear in her eyes, as she hugged her father. As they pulled apart, the music began to play. Emma linked her arm through her father's and they exited the room.

They stood at the doors to the ballroom just as they had a year earlier. But this time when the doors opened, Emma immediately found Killian. Their gazes met and huge smiles appeared on their faces at the sight of each other. Their gazes held the entire time as she and her father walked down the aisle.

Once there, the king lifted her veil and pressed a kiss to her cheek, as he placed her hand in Killian's. Emma and Killian turned to each other.

He winked at her and leaned forward whispering, "I've ordered all of the boats in the kingdom to be hidden if you're thinking of escaping again, love."

Emma chuckled. "Not a chance. There's no getting rid of me."

Killian smiled as the reverend began. They didn't really hear what he said as they were so lost in each other. Killian had to be nudged to say his vows.

He took a deep breath. "I never would have imagined one year ago when I went to retrieve a beautiful princess that I would be standing here today. I had never met a more stubborn lass in my life!"

Emma and their guests laughed.

"But I admired your tenacity and belief in love. You changed my life, Emma. You made me see that I could be better. And together we've built something that I never could have imagined. I can't wait to see what our future holds. I love you."

Emma wiped at a tear on her cheek. "One year ago, I felt trapped. I didn't think I would ever get the chance to experience love. And then you came along, Killian. You helped me believe that it was okay to want to make my own choices, that I deserved that chance at love and happiness. And now I've found it with you. It's even more amazing than I could have imagined and I can't wait to get started on our life together. I love you."

Emma and Killian took the rings from the reverend.

"Do you, Killian, take thee Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said with a smile as he gazed into her eyes and slipped her ring on.

"Do you, Emma, take thee Killian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she replied softly as she kept her eyes focused on him and slipped the ring on.

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Killian leaned forward, cupping his new wife's face in his hands as he pressed his lips to hers. When they parted, they kept their foreheads touching, smiles upon their lips.

…

Killian and Emma stood in front of his ship.

"Love, before we board my ship and set off on our honeymoon I must be assured of something."

"What's that?" she asked, brow furrowing.

"You're not going to bite or slap me this time, are you?"

Emma wrapped her arms around her new husband's neck, as she pressed her body up against his and leaned in close to him.

"Not unless you want me to," she said softly, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Killian chuckled and shook his head. "Not tonight, love."

Killian then pressed his lips to his wife's. When they separated, he took her hand in his and led her aboard his ship.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
